A coisa que eu mais Amo em você
by Maari P
Summary: Lily Evans e James Potter eram amigos. Amigos... Mas James queria muito mais que isso. Continuação de "A coisa que eu mais odeio em você"


Harry Potter não me pertence.

Lily e James eram amigos. Amigos... Mas James queria muito mais que isso. Continuação de "A coisa que eu mais odeio em você"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chegou o dia tão esperado. James Potter aguardava ansioso sua primeira aula no quartel general dos aurores no Ministério da Magia. Não era o único, a sala principal estavam cheia de outros ex-alunos de Hogwarts, e em sua frente estava ninguém menos que Lily Evans. Ela sorriu para ele em reconhecimento, mas permaneceu onde estava.

James havia esquecido como ela era linda, estava perdido nos seus olhos intensamente verdes. Por mais que tivesse tentado, não teve coragem suficiente para mandar cartas à Lily durante as férias. As únicas vezes que se viram nesse tempo foram quando participaram nas reuniões da Ordem da Fênix, a qual foram convidados logo após a formatura em Hogwarts, logo após o dia em que se conheceram de verdade. E agora ela faria o mesmo curso que ele, não havia modo de não se aproximarem.

Ainda perdido nos olhos da amada, James levou um susto quando Alastor Moody começou a falar, iniciando o passeio pelo quartel. Lily se postou ao seu lado, acompanhando os outros enquanto escutavam explicações. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu novamente.

– Como vai, Lily Evans? – A garota primeiramente olhou avaliando-o, mas depois sorriu gentilmente e respondeu que estava bem.

E essa foi a única conversa que tiveram no dia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de um mês de treinamento intensivo, James havia se tornado amigo de Lily. Amigo. Ele se sentia frustrado, pois sabia que ela "talvez" o amasse e mesmo assim nada que fizesse parecia chamar sua atenção. A fazia rir algumas vezes quando contava sobre os estranhos encontros de Sirius Black. Mas na data de hoje, em particular, Lily parecia estar mais risonha que o normal... talvez as coisas estivessem indo bem para ele.

Embora neste dia James também estivesse de bom humor, não esperava ter sido chamado por Alastor Moody para conversarem em seu escritório. Ele se sentia ansioso, porém otimista.

– Potter, o que eu tenho para lhe dizer é sobre os seus pais. – Alastor disse o encarando tristemente.

Nesse momento zilhões de pensamentos se passaram na cabeça de James. Nada era otimista, mas nenhum deles era o que realmente lhe esperava.

– Acabamos de receber a notícia de que ouve um ataque de Comesais da Morte na casa de seus pais e eles não sobreviveram. Sinto muito, Potter.

Demorou um segundo para cair a ficha. O garoto o olhou duramente, com os olhos marejados. 'Era impossível' ele pensava.

– NÃO. – James gritou com o chefe dos aurores, seu corpo tremia dos pés à cabeça.

– Se você quiser, Potter, crio uma chave de portal para transportá-lo ao St. Mungus... Para onde foram levados os corpos.

James o olhava piedoso, agora já chorando desesperadamente. A dor crescia rapidamente em seu peito, era pior que Cruciatus. Não sentia mais seu corpo, somente a dor... Nem percebeu quando ficou de pé.

– Não precisa, Moody. Antes preciso avisar meu irmão. – disse em meio ao choro.

O garoto saiu da sala correndo e deixou o chefe dos aurores se perguntando quem seria o irmão de James Potter.

Ele correu desabalado até os dormitórios, onde estavam guardados seus pertences. Não sabia como ia contar para ele... 'Céus, como isso pôde acontecer? '. Todos pararam os afazeres ao ver pela primeira vez James chorando em público.

Correu até o seu armário, e ao abri-lo enfiou bruscamente as mãos dentro de sua mala, pegou um objeto comum e estranhamente começou a falar com ele. James não percebera que havia público.

– Sirius, ta' aí? Sirius... SIRIUS! – ele grita desesperado, chorando descontroladamente.

– O que, o que, Pontas? – apareceu na face do espelho um homem de cabelos escuros e levemente cacheados e com olhos azuis cinzentos, os quais logo se arregalaram por encontrar seu melhor amigo chorando. – Por Merlim, o que aconteceu, James?

O outro soltou um suspiro antes de começar. "Meus pais... nossos pais... eles se foram. SE FORAM SIRIUS!"

Almofadinhas arregala os olhos, chocado. Ao contrário de James, ele permaneceu estranhamente quieto.

– Onde eles estão? – ele perguntou calmamente.

– No St. Mungus...

– Estou indo para lá, me encontre em dois minutos. – Antes que algo mais pudesse ser dito, Sirius sumiu do espelho, deixando apenas James olhando para seu próprio rosto manchado.

Ele se levantou preparado para sair, quando se deparou com dois olhos verdes marejados.

– Lily... – ele a olha durante alguns segundos e então a deixa sozinha, chorando no vestiário.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era o dia do enterro dos seus pais. Todos seus amigos estavam ali, inclusive Lily. Ele chorava quietamente sentado na grama ao lado da terra úmida que cobria os caixões recém enterrados, o ar estava mais pesado que o normal.

As pessoas lentamente se encaminharam para a saída, pois já estava escurecendo. Sirius, antes de começar a acompanhar os outros virou-se para Lily, ainda parada observando James.

– Lily... eu provavelmente não deveria estar lhe pedindo isto, mas eu e o próprio James sabemos que você é a única que conseguirá tirá-lo dali... Leve-o para o nosso apartamento, por favor? Esse é o endereço. Mais tarde eu volto para casa para dormir. – ele coloca um pedaço de papel no bolso do casado da mulher, dá uma fungada, como se adiantasse para reprimir o choro e então começa a se distanciar com os outros, deixando-os para trás. Enquanto o observava, Lily se perguntou o que Sirius faria esta noite.

Ela se aproximou lentamente do outro, sentado no chão, e colocou as mãos em seus ombros.

– Vamos, James? – ele permanece em silêncio. – Vamos... eu te levo para casa.

– Não... não quero ir.

– James... vamos... está ficando tarde, está frio. Não quero que você fique doente... – ela disse com uma voz calma e macia.

– Não... NÃO! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE? Eu. Quero. Ficar. AQUI. – O homem juntou forças para gritar, estava terrivelmente cansado.

A mulher o observava assustada, porém determinada a tirá-lo dali. Num ímpeto agarrou os dois ombros de seu amigo e ajoelhou-se no gramado.

– Você acha que eu não sei como é, James? Perdi meus pais ano passado, e você acha que eu não sei como é? – ela disse firme, apertando os seus ombros.

Ele arregalou os olhos ao tomar conhecimento da revelação, sentiu-se envergonhado por ter gritado com Lily e ter sido tão grosso. Iria se desculpar depois.

– Agora vamos, James... Você precisa descansar. – ela voltou a insistir para que fossem embora, sua voz era aveludada.

Ele se levantou sem dizer uma palavra. Juntos, os dois aparataram.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O apartamento que Sirius Black herdara do seu tio era extremamente antigo. Porém, o ambiente parecia limpo e ao mesmo tempo levemente desorganizado. Os móveis continham uma mistura peculiar entre clássico e moderno. Lily agora sabe onde os dois ficavam quando tinham noites de folga. Ela, ao contrário, sempre permaneceu no quartel general, era melhor do que dormir no Calderão Furado.

Logo que entrou, James se jogou no sofá da sala mais próximo e desatou a chorar. Lily largou sua pequena bolsa em um canto, e sentou-se ao lado do homem que apertava suas mãos na própria cabeça, prestes a começar a arrancar cabelos, chorando ruidosamente. Ela chegou mais perto e delicadamente segurou as mãos de James, e passou-as em volta do seu pescoço.

Lily não sabia quanto tempo ficaram abraçados. Mas depois de um bom tempo, seus murmúrios consoladores pareceram dar resultado e finalmente James parecia estar se acalmando. Ela se afastou um pouco e olhou para ele. Seus olhos estavam opacos, o lindo rosto todo manchado.

Demorou um breve momento, mas ela entendeu. Ele tinha parado de chorar não porque Lily o acalmara, mas porque estava esgotado demais para continuar.

Ela olhou dentro dos seus olhos castanho-esverdeados, e decidiu que tentaria mais uma vez.

– Eu estou aqui. Vou ficar com você... James, você... você é muito importante para mim.

Ela queria ter dito mais palavras. Queria ter dito 'Eu te amo', mas simplesmente não parecia apropriado no momento. Enfim, suas palavras surtiram efeito. Atrás dos óculos de aro redondo, os olhos de James pareceram brilhar por um momento.

– Eu vou pegar um copo de água com açúcar pra você, ok? – ela disse se levantando. James pareceu fazer uma careta, sem entender e Lily soltou uma pequena risada. – É coisa de trouxa...

Era melhor preparar dois copos. Ela descobriu que também estava precisando de um.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

– James, eu... está na hora de eu ir...

– Não vá... – O homem apertava suas mãos enquanto chegava mais perto para enxergá-la melhor. Ambos estavam deitados em cima de uma cama de casal, onde já estavam a um bom tempo. Lily tentou colocá-lo na cama para dormir, mas ao invés disso ele ficou contando histórias de seus falecidos pais, todo amargurado. Ouvir aquelas palavras, naquela intensidade, quebravam o coração dela.

James estava prestes a dizer mais alguma coisa quando ouviram um estrondo vindo da sala de estar.

– Que barulho foi esse? – Lily perguntou assustada.

– É o Sirius. – Respondeu calmo, como se já soubesse quem era e qual era o estado dessa pessoa. – Ele está bêbado.

E de fato estava. Lily foi até a sala com a varinha em punho e encontrou um Sirius extremamente alterado, andando aos tropeços... tentando chegar até o sofá. Em questão de segundos ele já estava deitado, apagado. Ela teve vontade de rir, mas contentou-se em apenas esboçar um sorriso travesso e voltou ao quarto de James.

– Lily – ele estava sentado agora – não vá embora, por favor...

– Mas...

– Por favor...

Lily Evans encarou o belo rosto de James Potter e decidiu passar a noite no apartamento. Ele estava desolado demais, precisava de cuidados. E ela queria cuidar dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

– Lily? LILY? – James gritava, enquanto descia da cama e procurava por sua amada.

Ele havia se assustado ao acordar. Ao olhar ao redor não tinha encontrado quem procurava e não queria ficar sozinho. Não naquele momento. Levantou-se num ímpeto e procurou por ela, com a esperança ainda brotada em seu peito.

– Estou aqui, James. Na cozinha!

Ele correu até ela, e ao encontrá-la mexendo no fogão soltou um suspiro, ofegante. "Por um momento achei que você tinha ido embora sem me dar tchau." ele disse tentando controlar sua respiração.

Lily largou das panelas e virou-se para ele, com um sorriso triste no canto dos lábios.

– Eu jamais faria isso com você.

Ele sentiu um leve rumor subir pelo seu rosto pálido. Com ela ele sempre se sentia assim, se sentia diferente. Ele era James. Só... James.

– Eu estou terminando de preparar o café da manhã pra você, ia levar na sua cama. – Ela disse voltando a sua concentração para o fogão. – E tomei a liberdade de fazer uma poção de ressaca para o Sirius.

– Como ele está? – Ele perguntou com a preocupação aflorando.

– Bem. O acordei, dei a poção e o levei até um quarto cheio de pôsteres de mulheres e motos, que parecia ser dele. – Ela contou sorrindo para si mesma.

– Sirius tem uma maneira diferente de encarar as coisas... Não o entendo às vezes. – ele comentou em voz baixa, mais parecia estar falando consigo mesmo do que com Lily.

Embora essa fosse uma frase totalmente fora do contexto, ela sabia o que James queria dizer. E não iria comentar sobre isso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James afastou de si o prato vazio, que antes continha um maravilhoso omelete feito por Lily. Ela esboçou um leve sorriso e ordenou, com sua varinha, que a louça fosse lavada magicamente.

Ele segura suas duas mãos levemente.

– Lírio, muito obrigado. – Seu olhos brilhavam intensamente.

Ela riu com o apelido, o qual foi adquirido em Hogwarts, e que ela sempre reclamou.

– Obrigado por tudo. Por cuidar de mim, me fazer companhia...

– Que é isso, James. É pra isso que os amigos servem.

'Amigos'. James definitivamente odeia essa palavra. Ele abaixou a cabeça, se concentrando por um breve momento. Não queria demonstrar sua verdadeira feição ao ouvir aquelas palavras vindas da boca dela, não naquela hora.

– Lily, às vezes eu tenho a impressão que fazem anos que terminamos a escola, e não três meses. Você também acha isso?

Ela sorri tristemente. "Sem dúvida tivemos que crescer muito rápido e em muito pouco tempo. Nesses dias de guerra se torna inviável continuar a possuir ingenuidade. Mas confesso que sinto muita falta de Hogwarts... "

Algo estala na mente de James. Ele a olha por um momento, se levanta e deixa a cozinha apressadamente em direção ao seu quarto e grita para Lily o segui-lo. Ela fica confusa por um momento, mas o segue do mesmo jeito, de maneira mais calma, é claro.

Ela entra no quarto de hóspedes e o encontra fuçando a sua carteira.

– Eu tenho guardado aquele bilhete que você me deu no último dia de Hogwarts em algum lugar aqui.

Lily sentiu suas bochechas ficarem rubras, e caminhou até a estante ao lado da porta, achando um manual de como limpar uma vassoura muito interessante.

– Achei! – James soltou um belo grito.

Lily se aproximou e ao ver o estado do pedaço de papel ela soltou uma gargalhada. "É assim que você guarda suas coisas?" ela pergunta, ainda rindo.

– Eu sempre fui meio bagunceiro... – ele passa a mão nos cabelos sedosos, desajeitando-os. Lily gostaria de poder tocá-los também.

Lily pega o papel amassado nas mãos e senta na cama. Ela lê o que está escrito e se sente desconfortável pela exposição de seus sentimentos.

AS 10 COISAS QUE EU MAIS ODEIO EM VOCÊ

- Seu cabelo

- Seu cheiro

- Suas atitudes

- Seu sorriso

- Sua risada

- Sua burrice

- Sua voz

- Sua inutilidade

- Seu espírito maroto

- E a coisa que eu mais odeio em você é que você me faz te amar.

Da garota que, talvez, algum dia possa ter algum parentesco relacionado a você,

Lilian Evans.

– Bons tempos... – ela reflete.

Lily ergue a cabeça para encara James com um sorriso, mas este congela ao ver a proximidade dos dois. Ele a olhava de um jeito tão intenso que ela perdeu todos os sentidos, até mesmo seu coração parou por um momento. Seus olhos pareciam enormes atrás dos óculos de aro redondo, grandes e gentis. Mais um segundo dessa tortura e Lily não suportaria. Ela estava se perdendo... estava perdida naquelas íris castanho-esverdeadas, nos cabelos pretos e sedosos, naquela boca saliente...

Talvez se ela tivesse ficado daquele jeito mais um segundo, tudo poderia ser diferente. Existem tantas variáveis... Mas Lily preferiu abaixar a cabeça, envergonhada pela própria fraqueza. "Acho que está na hora de eu ir para o quartel, James. Logo Moody vai se preocupar comigo."

Como se ele tivesse sido acordado de um sonho muito ruim, ele apenas acenou a cabeça, concordando com ela.

– Só me promete que vem jantar aqui comigo amanhã, às oito e meia. Sem desculpas, Lily. – ele diz quando a vê tentando falar algo. – Você vem.

Ela riu. "Ok, James. Agora vá cuidar do seu irmão. Até amanhã..." E então ela some pela porta e ele escuta de longe um pequeno "pop".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lá estava ele, sentado no sofá assistindo um filme de ação sozinho. Sirius havia caído no sono nos primeiros dez minutos de filme e Lily, depois de uma hora, também partiu pra outra.

De certo modo isso era bom, agora ele podia afagar os cabelos vermelhos que ele tanto ama sem ser reprimido por ambos os dorminhocos. A janta havia sido maravilhosa, Lily fez um frango assado esplêndido... 'Ela é perfeita'. Ele a apertou mais contra ele. Ele adora seu perfume, nunca soube como pôde viver tanto tempo sem esse cheiro.

James chegou mais perto para ver as pequenas e raras sardinhas no rosto de sua amada. Observou seus cílios vastos, sua pele lisa e sedosa, sua boca pequena e avermelhada. Ele não se conteve. Aproximou-se ainda mais e pressionou seus lábios gentilmente contra os dela. Sua boca era, se possível, mais macia ainda do que imaginava.

Lembrando-se repentinamente de onde ele se encontrava, levantou a cabeça bruscamente para olhar para Sirius, mas seu amigo continuava esparramado no outro sofá e Lily não parecia ter sentido algo também. Respirou aliviado, ele não havia sido pego no ato do crime.

James encostou sua cabeça no topo da de Lily e também dormiu como os outros dois, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

Lily acordou com os raios de sol atingindo seus olhos claros de maneira brusca. Ela demorou um momento para se lembrar onde estava, mas logo sentiu a cabeça de James caída levemente ao seu lado e um braço frouxo a segurando. Ela o retirou suavemente e observou o ambiente. Sirius não estava mais ali, deve ido dormir no seu quarto. Ficaram só os dois... Ela acordou James suavemente e o levou até seu quarto, beijou sua testa e saiu do quarto, se dirigindo à porta para poder aparatar.

Ela sabia o que havia acontecido naquela noite. E James jamais deveria saber que ela estava acordada quando ele a beijou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um mês havia se passado. No dia seguinte depois daquela noite de filme de ação, James voltou para o quartel general. Embora ele e Lily estivessem bem mais próximos do que jamais estiveram, eles estavam tão ocupados que nem tinham tempo para conversar. Uma semana depois da sua chegada, James foi chamado para participar de uma missão e Sirius foi junto com ele.

Lily ficou chateada por não ter sido chamada também e James percebeu isso. Antes de ir ele a puxou em um canto e entregou um espelho de bolso pra ela. Lily o olhou confusa, mas ele explicou tudo sobre ele e que era só chamar pelo Sirius, que estaria com o outro espelho e então poderiam conversar quando fosse possível. Ela adorou a ideia, e nessas últimas três semanas ela manteve contato com os dois. Ela sabia tudo sobre a missão e o que estava acontecendo em tempo real, mas ela não podia contar para Moody, pois os espelhos eram raros, e James e Sirius receavam ficar sem eles caso alguém descobrisse sobre a sua existência.

Fazia três dias que ele não espelhavam para Lily, e ela estava começando a ficar preocupada. Ela evitava o pensamento de que eles pudessem estar em perigo, mas nem sempre conseguia evitar. Resolvendo tirar esse peso de suas costas, em plena madrugada ela espelha para o Sirius.

O que ela vê em instantes é um Sirius todo sujo, com um grande corte nas suas bochechas. Ela fica assustava por um momento, mas logo percebe que a luta já havia acabado, senão ele não teria a respondido.

– Oi Lily, é... hum... Só um momento. – e então ele abaixa o espelho e Lily só consegue ver a costura de sua calça e ouvir as vozes que discutiam com Sirius.

– Como ele está? – Lily ouve uma das vozes se sobressaindo.

"Ele não está nada bem... Na verdade eu tenho quase certeza que ele está..." Sirius responde para o outro. Havia tensão em sua voz.

– Céus... E agora? Como vamos contar para 'ela'? – Lily ficou se perguntando quem era 'ela' enquanto ainda escutava a conversa.

A voz de Sirius treme agora "Não sei, Frank. Mas coitada dela... Coitado do James... Ele não merecia isso."

'James? O que tem James nessa história? Ele está bem... não está?' Lily pensa desesperadamente. Ela queria tanto que Sirius conversasse com ela nesse momento.

"Ela não vai aguentar, Sirius. " A voz disse. "Ele realmente não está respirando."

"Oh céus." Ela viu o espelho tremer e Sirius soltar um longo e sôfrego suspiro. "James..."

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu, sendo quebrado por um soluço de uma mulher. Lily estava cada vez mais preocupada com James... 'Será que?' Ela nem podia pensar na possibilidade.

"Vamos pessoal. Frank leve o corpo para algum lugar seguro, antes que alguém mais veja. Eu mesmo poderia fazer isso, mas meu braço direito está quebrado." Lily percebe agora que ela estava vendo o lado esquerdo de sua calça.

Seguiu-se mais uma fungada da mulher, agora mais perto de Sirius. Lily sente os passos dela e também que sua boca se abre em um suspiro sôfrego. Ela ia falar algo.

"Esse momento será lembrado para sempre. O momento em que James..."

Inesperadamente Lily joga o espelho no chão, estilhaçando-o.

Ela para por um momento, chocada demais para até mesmo respirar. Eles estavam falando de James, que ele havia morrido... Ela sente um tremor pelo corpo todo ao pensar nessas palavras. Era inacreditável.

Lily agora sabia quem era 'ela'. Era ela mesma. Lily Evans. A coitada que não irá aguentar... E eles estão corretos.

Ela entra no apartamento de Sirius jogando pelo ar tudo que se encontrava atrapalhando seu caminho até o quarto de James. O apartamento não era tão grande, mas mesmo assim parecia que o seu destino nunca chegava, e quando mais demorava, mais seu coração se despedaçava.

Ela entra no quarto bagunçado de James e se joga na cama desarrumada. O seu travesseiro tinha o cheiro de seus cabelos. Ela chorou ainda mais. Ela queria se matar nesse momento. Era tão difícil admitir que o amava, mas agora que ele se fora era torturante. Ela devia ter contado, se arrependeu tanto... E eles tiveram um único beijo. Ela jamais se esqueceria daquele momento.

Lily grita de dor. Se levanta e corre até o armário de James. Ela pega inúmeras peças de roupas e joga-as na cama, onde volta a se deitar. Lily abraça todas as roupas de seu amado e as cheira. Ela chora ruidosamente.

Ela não sabe quanto tempo ficou assim. Não tinha mais voz para gritar, mas ainda tinha consciência o suficiente para continuar sentindo as dores no seu coração desesperado.

"Eu te amo tanto, James... Por favor, não me deixa..."

De repente ela apura os ouvidos quando escuta a porta da entrada bater. Ela continua chorando, denunciando sua localização.

E então, ninguém menos que James Potter entra no seu quarto e fica parado na porta.

Lily o olha e observa a sua ilusão. Era a criação perfeita de seu amado. Ela se levante e acaricia o seu rosto, enquanto ela percebe que ele a olha assustado.

– James, me leva com você... Eu quero morrer para ficar com você... – ela diz ainda o acariciando.

Ele pula levemente para trás e Lily sabia que ele ia discursar sobre ela ficar viva e continuar a viver independentemente dele.

"Me leva, James? Sem você eu não vivo..." ela pede mais uma vez.

Repentinamente ele agarra os seu braços e grita para ela "Eu não morri! Lily me escuta... "

– Como você não morreu, James? Eu ouvi tudo, você não estava respirando..." ela continua passando as mãos em seu rosto, olhando-o sonhadoramente.

– Lily... Eu. Não. Morri. Quem morreu foi Fabian Prewett. Sirius estava falando sobre ele com o pessoal. Eu tentei salvá-lo, mas cheguei tarde demais... Irei lembrar para sempre desta batalha...

Lily então percebe que o rosto de James estava todo sujo e suas vestes cheias de sangue. Ele parecia real agora, e não uma ilusão.

"Você não morreu?" Ela sussurra baixinho.

– Não, meu amor...

E então Lily Evans beijou James Potter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

– Não tente espiar, Lily! – James tampa sua visão mais uma vez. – Como pode você ser tão ardilosa?

Ela solta uma risada. Era uma coisa de criança se sentir alegre assim, mas ela adorava uma surpresa.

– Só mais um pouquinho...

– Posso abrir?

– Não! Peraí...

– Posso?

– Pode, garotinha desesperada...

Lily abriu os olhos e encontrou em sua frente um quadro. Era o papel todo amassado escrito com sua letra corrida. Ela sorriu em alegria.

– Esse é um lembrete para eu jamais esquecer que o coisa que você mais odeia é me amar... – James diz, recebendo um tapa de sua namorada no seu braço.

– Engraçadinho... Essa é a coisa que eu mais amo! – ela tenta ficar brava mas acaba caindo na risada de novo, ficando levemente corada.

James a olha intensamente e a beija. Lily ama o seu beijo... Com ele, ela podia esquecer do mundo, de tudo, da guerra...

Enfim, tudo havia dado certo. Depois daquela noite em que ela achou que James realmente havia morrido, muitas coisas foram explicadas para ela. Levou tempo, mas ela percebeu o mal entendido. Sentiu-se muito triste pela perda de Fabian Prewett, que deixou uma família para trás e uma namorada que o ama muito. Todos foram no velório e ele foi enterrado nos terrenos de sua casa. Na batalha James era seu parceiro e vice versa. Então James era responsável por ele, assim como ele era por James. O fato de que James falhou, o arrasou por dias. Ele havia perdido seus pais há pouco tempo e então perdeu um de seus amigos.

São essas cicatrizes que ficarão para sempre no nossos corações, como um lembrete de que a justiça deve ser feita e de que a verdade sempre permanecerá.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

E então o que acharam da continuação? Eu particularmente adorei escrevei essa pequena história...

Sem falar que essa continuação era necessária! ahahahahahah

Harry Potter é uma terapia para mim, então eu gostaria muito de saber o que vocês acharam da história... é muito importante para mim!

Às vezes eu penso em escrever mais...

Bom, espero muito que vocês tenham gostado da história!

Beijos, Maari P.


End file.
